Rocket Pikachu!!!
by JoeLightlingJoe
Summary: Okay, this is like one of my first fics, the first chapter was re-written, but everything else isn't. Team Rocket captures Pikachu.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, nincompoops, I have yet anuhder wundoyful idea to capture Pikachu!" A talking cat was with two members of a team with "R"'s on their shirts. The infamous Team Rocket, known for stealing trainer's Pokemon, abusing them, and training them to do their evil. But these two aren't the best members. "Meowth, I'm tired! I want to go home. And I'm hungry!" James cried. Which he did alot. Jesse smacked him. "Be quiet, James! Maybe this is the time to capture Pikachu!" James got backed up and rubbed his head, and muttered, "Like all of the other times..." Meowth chose to ignore this. They were behind a tree.

"Listen, Twinkle Toes! Remember the last time we tried to steal that Venusaur?" Jesse and James remembered. "VENUSAUR! Razor leaf!" Venusaur shot out leaves that were, well, sharp as a razor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" James yelled, as he was held by Jesse, so she wouldn't get hit. "Ow! Jesse, help me!" Jesse laughed. "Oh, James, be a man, and protect me!" James howled in pain. "Protecting hurts!" He snivled, and cried. Meanwhile, Meowth was on top of Venusaur, waiting for the right moment. The trainer then cried out, "Venusaur! Sleep Powder!" It closed it's eyes, and shot out a powder. "Jesse...I *yawn*...feel tired...zzzzz." He fell limp in Jesse's arms. Jesse got inraged. "James! You...idiot...you should feel...ashamed...ZZZZ". They both collapsed to the ground. Meowth shot an arm out, with a jar. Then brought it back, and put a lid on it. "Venusaur! Vine-whip! Throw them away!" Venusaur then shot out a vine, scooped up Jesse and James in one. Then it found Meowth and snatched him up". 

"Hey! This isn't fay-er!" Venusaur pulled his vines back, then flung 'em away. "Looks like Meowth is blasting off agayyyyyyn!" Jesse and James snapped out of their daze. "Ow! Don't remind me!" Cried James. Meowth ignored him, again. "Well, why Meowth was on Venusaur, Meowth got some of that Sleep Powder!" He held it up, as it shone in the sunlight. "Meowth, your a genius!" Jesse and James picked him up, and both hugged him tightly. Then they put him down. "Well, now! Since Meowth got this stuff, I make the plan! Now you two hide..." 

Later...

"Now you two shut up! Here dey come!" Ordered Meowth. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were coming up the trail. Meowth and Team Rocket were up in a tree, as Ash and the gang were talking about things. "Now!" Ordered Meowth. Jesse and James lept/fell from the tree. They quickly got up. "AHA! Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To prot-" But they never got around to finishing it. Because at that moment, Meowth opened the Jar, and let it lose on Ash and the gang. "James! Grab Pikachu!" James pouted. "But Meowth! We didn't get to finish-"

"Just grab Pikachu, and lets go!" James obliged, and grabbed Pikachu, already asleep. "Now what?" Jesse shrugged. "NOW WE RUN!" That's what they did, as Ash struggled to get up. "Pika...chu...zzz," he said, as he went to sleep. "Looks like Team Rocket's running off again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meowth was overwhelmed!

It worked! The Numb-Skulls finally pulled it off! With Pikachu breathing slowly, they ran off, into the night. Meowth was so happy! But James, was the happiest. He was noticing the small things. How when he ran, the wind felt cool against his face, and when the hair whipped back. He was filled with joy, and happiness. But he couldn't get to overwhelmed!

Later...in an underground place...

Pikachu was in a metal clear container, starting to stuggle. A small alarm started going off. Jesse looked into a scope. She seen an Articuno through the scope. "Ooohh! James! Look at this!" James slowly walked over. He looked. "Wow," He said, with no interest. "An Articuno." Jesse looked him over. "James, whats wrong with you?" James sighed.

"I miss Growly!" Tears started gushing from his eyes. "I want him back and I want him nooooow!" Jesse smacked him, leaving a red mark. "Be quiet!" She said, angrily. James cowered in fear, so she sweetened her voice.

"James...when this brainwashing Operation works, we can get your Growly." James lightened up. "Oh, goodygoodygoodygoody!" He jumped up and down.

Meowth called them over. "Time to start!" He pulled a lever. Electricity flowed through Pikachu...but it was black. Meowth put the lever back. When the Electricity cleared, James, Jesse, and Meowth went closer to see better. Pikachu was still laying down. But he had a black outfit on, much like James'.

He had a small hat on. He stood up. His eyes were red, with a red "R" on his chest. "Pika!" He said more evily. Meowth smiled. "Yes! The brainwashing procedure worked!" Jesse let Pikachu out. He wobbled out. He stood face to face with Meowth. Meowth shivered, thinking he was gonna shock him, but he never did!

Ah, now I'm SURE it worked, he thought. Pikachu then wandered around, wondering where he was. Jesse kneeled down, to pick him up. "Ah, Pikachu," She said, as if remembering something. "Those twevle months, trying to catch you, and now, we got you, and have changed you into one of us." She laughed. James looked at him (Pikachu), and rubbed Pikachu's head. "Oooh! Your a cute handsome devil, aren't you? Yes, you are!" Pikachu squirmed. "PIKA!" He agreed. Meowth put his hands on his hips. "Okay, you two. Now we got some work to do!" Jesse and James kept tickling and petting Pikachu, Pikachu wriggling with delight. (sp?)

He sighed, loudly. Nothing. He leaped up in the air, and slashed all three of them. "PAY ATTENTION!" He shouted. He landed back on his feet. James genderly(SP?) touched his face. He muttered something. Meowth pushed a button. "Now..." He began. "Now, we can capture wild Pokemon, and beat the gym leaders, and enter the Pokemon league!" The top of the ground opened. Now, Jesse and James could clearly see the air balloon. James jumped in. "Whee! This is gonna be so much fun!" He was jumping up and down, barely containing himself. Jesse put down Pikachu, and also jumped in. "Hurry!" She said. "Meowth, Pikachu, jump in!" They both jumped in. Meowth cut the ropes with his teeth, and they were off.

One day later...

Now, back in Pewter city, they landed on the gym. "Ahh! It's Team Rocket!" Someone yelled.

James leaped out, and off of the Gym, followed by Jesse. "Preapare for Trouble!" "And Make it double!" Then, they started saying it at the same time! "To protect the world from devestation, to unite all peoples within our nation! To Denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jesse! James! Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light!" Meowth got ready for his que... "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Meowth leaped! "Me..." Suddenly, pushed away! It was Pikachu!

"Pika, Pika!" He landed in Meowth's spot. Meowth flew into the gym wall. He slid down to the ground. "One of us, and I still hate him..."


	3. Chapter 3

James Marveled at the badges. Now he seen how Ash had gotten those badges so quickly! Pikachu was so powerful! Jesse held up the badges. "Oh, Meowth, this was our greatest succesful idea ever!" Meowth sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, succesful." He glanced at Pikachu. He was asleep. He had to admit, it was a great plan. But...he felt farther away from the Team, now. He was hardly getting ANY attention.

He climbed to the edge of the balloon. Almost to Viridian city, he thought. He tried to look at the bright side. They had seven badges. He looked back as he had seen how Pikachu had won them all in one or two hits. Then...he counted the Pokemon Jesse and James had. There was Weezing, Arbok, and Pikachu. Of course, he wouldn't fight! But they needed three more Pokemon! He faced Jesse and James. "Okay you two numbskulls," He started. "We need-" James was petting Pikachu. "James!" Jesse shouted. "Stop petting, ooh! I wanna pet him, too!" She kneeled down, and started petting him. James was laughing like an idiot. Meowth shook. "STOP PETTING HIM!" He leaped in the air and slashed. Three red claw marks were on both Jesse and James' face.

James blinked. "Ow," He commented. "Double ow." Agreed Jesse. "We need three more Pokemon. Now, we all pick one. So I'm-" "GROWLIE!" James yelled. "I pick Growlie! Turn this thing around!" He pulled the cord thingy, and the air balloon started going the other direction. Jesse and Meowth were stuck up against the wall. "Ahhhhhh!" They both yelled. "Stop...this...thing!" Yelled Meowth.

"James, stop!" Said Jesse. "I can't!" He yelled. "Not till we get Growlie!" Meowth slowly, but surely got enough strength to peek over the edge. Wow, he thought. This thing sure does move fast. They were already at the mansion! James manuvered the balloon lower. "Growlie! Here boy!" The "doghouse" opened. "Growwwwwllllithe!" Yelled the Pokemon. "Growlie!" James yelled, with delight. Growlie first ran along side the balloon, then James reached lower and scooped him up, and hugged him. "Oh, Growlie, I missed you!" Growlithe started licking him. "Okay, Growlie. You need to get insind the Pokeball. Don't be afraid!" James said. "Growl," replied Growlithe. The red beam came out, and hit Growlithe. It brought him in the Pokeball.

Meowth stole a glance at Pikachu. Amazing. Still fast asleep. "Wow," he thought. "Can that rat sleep!" He thought maybe he was breaking out of the trance. That's when Jesse popped up, "I wanna Dratini!"


	4. Chapter 4

Meowth did one of those Anime falls, and then jumped right back up. "A Dratini?!" He said. "Those are rare! We still haven't caught one for da boss!" She crossed her arms. "Well, I want one before the boss! Humph." James looked at her. "But Jesse! We haven't passed over another person for miles!" Then under them, "Good job Dratini!" They all looked at each other. "Dratini!" They all said at once.

They landed balloon, and Jesse was out in a flash. "Hey, kid!" She said. "How'd you like a trade for that Dratini?" She gapsed. "A-aren't you Team Rocket?" James smiled a Proud smile. "Of course. But we aren't here to steal anything. Just a trade for your Dratini." That seemed to lighten the kid up. "Watcha got?" Jesse had a blank look on her face. "Huh?" The girl (who is the kid) put one hand on her hip. "Ya know," The girl said, annoyed. "A Pokemon? To give me for Dratini?" Jesse stared. "Of course!" James said. "Hang on un momento!" They huddled. "So, whats your wise idea this time, lame brains?" Jesse and James looked at Meowth. "What? WHAT?!" 

A minute later...

"Hey, wait, you can't do this to me! Help!" Jesse and James were waving. So was Pikachu. "Buh-Bye Meowth!" She huggled her new Dratini. "We'll miss you!" James waved, too. "Send us a postcard or something!"

"Pika Pika!"

The girl huggled "her" Meowth. "Oh, my very own talking Meowth!" Meowth struggled. "Help! You cayun't do this to meee!" Meowth was in a tight situation. He couldn't move. Then he got an idea. "Hey, I love kisses! Can ya give me a kiss?" She turned him right side up. He swiped her face. "Ow!" She let him go, and Meowth took off. So was the balloon. "Wait! You forgot _Meowth!_" He jumped and clawed at a string that was hanging. He got it! He scrambled up the rope, and into the balloon. "Okay, Dratini, inside the Pokeball." Dratini was sucked in. "What's da big idea?!" Meowth exploded. "Trading ME! Are you crazy, Lame Brains?!" James had a blank look on his face. "Well, I was gonna trade my Pokemon...but then I thought, 'Why waste my Pokemon when I can just trade Me-' " SLASH! Meowth had scratched James. "Ow." He commented. He looked at Jesse. "Do you have a reason, TOO?!" She shook her head, and forced a laugh.

"Oh, n-no! It was James' Idea!" Meowth took in deep breaths. "One...two...three..." James nudged Jesse. "Jesse? Why is Meowth counting?" Jesse shrugged. "Maybe he's starting a launch, or something." "...Eight...nine...ten...". He opened his eyes. "Okay. Time for my Pokemon. I want-" James interupted. "Oooh! I know! You want an Alakazam!" "No, he wants a Nidoran!" "Or a Bellsprout!" "No I want-" "Or probably a Geodude!" "Or a-" Meowth pulled out a giant mallet behind him. He hit them both. Jesse and James bounced all around the balloon, and you can hear pinball sounds. James finally stopped. He had a "No sale" sign in his eyes, and Jesse had swirly eyes. They both moaned. "Now! If you nitwits will shut up...I want a Persian!"


End file.
